


The little bundles of fate on your doorstep

by Lucky1443



Series: Avengers living with Loki [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki, Magicless Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky1443/pseuds/Lucky1443
Summary: Two babies are left in a basket outside of stark tower with a note from Sigyn claiming the children are Vali, and Nari, Loki and her self's children.





	The little bundles of fate on your doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write, sue me also Vali, and Nari's looks are based on a hereditary calculator

  Sigyn, stumbled the nearly abandoned cold streets of New York, at night, in the dead of winter, not one of her smartest moments especially since she was planning to leave her children on the doorstep of her betrothed, Loki her children who were barely a day old, would hopefully be protected by her magic, she stopped at the foot of Stark tower and looked upwards, and then back down at the basket holding her two children, "I love you Vali, and Nari I will bring you home soon... Hopefully." She explained to her children and set the basket on the doorstep casting a small spell over the bundle to keep them warm, and rung the door bell, in a flash of gold she was gone.  
  
  "Sir it would seem someone left a basket on the doorstep I have scanned it and you might want to bring the team down." Jarvis explained over the loud blast of AC/DC in Tony's workshop, said owner was playing with one of his Iron man suits doing god knows what, "Why? Can't it wait?" Tony asked setting down his screwdriver and looking up at one of the cameras in the corner of the room, "It seems to be two babies barely a day old, Sir." Tony's eye's widened, "Yeah call the avengers down."  
  
  Tony, surprisingly was the first in the abandoned lobby of Stark tower, Loki hearing the commotion of the team moving out of their beds, followed to the lobby in the lift with the sleepy hero's carrying their weapons(and shield) with them but still in their pyjamas, when they exited the lift they saw Tony sitting cross legged on the floor staring wide eyed into a basket in his lap that had some snow on the bottom.  
  
  Bruce, being a doctor immediately rushed over to check the pulse of the two cooing infants in the basket in Tony's stunned lap, "Their fine thank god Jarvis notified you in time in this cold they wouldn't have survived." Bruce said as the avengers walked over, "What are we a fire station now?" Tony tried joking through his uneasy voice while staring holes through the children, "Who would leave some children here?" Natasha asked kneeling down to pick up one of the brown haired, green eyed babies, "What are their names?" A small note fell from the basket when she said those words, "Well that was convenient." Loki shoved forward and picked up the note before anyone else did.  
  
  His eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as his eyes scanned over the note over, and over again, "By the norns...." Loki looked down at the small children, one cooing in Natasha's arms and trying to touch her hair, and the quiet child lying in the basket, he knelt down and picked up the child in the basket, "Hello." He said to the child holding it in front of his face, the child reached out and grabbed his nose, and yanked, "Ow! Bad child, bad!" He quickly put the baby down as the team laughed at his expense, "So whose kids are these?" Tony asked finally, "They are mine."  
  
  The team stared at him in varying degrees of shock, before slowly turning their heads to look at the babies, Natasha slowly lowered the baby she was holding into the basket, "Who is the note from, brother?" Thor asked peeking over Loki's shoulder, "It says and I quote 'Dear Loki(and company), due to recent problems in Vanaheimr, and my increasing worry for are spawn I have sent them to live with you for the time being, I will return hopefully their names are Vali, and Nari with love, Sigyn Iwaldidottir'" Loki read, "What kind of last name is Iwaldidottir? And when did you find time to have sex with her?" Tony asked perplexed.  
  
  "I will explain once we get to the communal living room." Loki said picking the basket up and walking into the lift the confused, and shocked hero's following closely behind, Loki had set the basket down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, "Okay question away." "When did you find the time to bang?" Tony asked first over everyone else, "I found the time to 'bang' as you so crudely put it, in Asgardian prison, do not ask how for I have no clue how she got into my cell past the guards, and out, and nor do I know why she didn't break me out in this time span." "Brother, you do know this is wedlock yes? Asgard looks down upon wedlock." Thor said, "Sigyn, and I are betrothed in the eyes of Asgard which is enough, and because the children were born in, Vanaheimr where wedlock is allowed I see no harm in it."  
  
  "Wedlock is allowed in, Vanaheimr?" Clint said who had thought all the nine realms were old timey, and were hell bent over no sex before marriage, "Yes the Vanir are fertility gods, along with being gods of wisdom, nature, and magic, and some say they can see the future, and because some vanir have a tendency to...Ummm to put it lightly 'sleep around' So they allowed wedlock." Loki said making some gestures with his hands, "Not to be rude but why is Sigyn's last name Iwaldidottir?" Steve asked who found the name hard to pronounce and weird, "In some nine realms you adopt the name of your father and add your sex to the end for instance Thor's father is Odin, so his last name is Odinson, Sigyn's fathers name is Iwaldi, so her name is Iwaldidottir."  
  
  "So the kids names are...Vali, and Nari Lokison?" Steve said staring into the basket at the two cooing twins, "Yes, and I can see why she was scared for them there, fates are not pleasant." Loki said standing up and walking over to the basket and picking up the twins in each arm before sitting down setting the twins on him lap, they looked up at him wide eyed and Loki felt sad remembering those same eyes on his two other children, "They're the ones who turn into wolves and die right?" Tony asked absent-mindedly, Loki let out an obnoxious gasp and covered the twins ears to the best of his ability, "Stark how dare you!"  
  
  The avengers team cracked up a bit at Loki's motherly nature, "How did you even get Sigyn as you're....what's that word....betrothed?" Bruce asked startling some present people in the room because he was silent the entire time, "Also with the mixed Æsir-" "I am not Æsir, I am a jötunn, I thought Thor would have informed you all of that detail." "Anyway with the mix of jötunn and Vanir-" "Sigyn is not full vanir, she is half dwarf, half vanir, her mother was Freyja leader of the Vanir, and the dwarf Iwaldi"  
  
  "What would that even make?" Bruce asked staring interestingly at the twin children who were grabbing at each others faces in Loki's lap feeling a bit uneasy being near such breakable small humans, "I have no idea, apparently are children will be skilled in magic but that's a given considering who their parents are." Loki said, "And too your earlier question it is quite a nice story actually." Thor let out a snort, "What?" Loki asked looking at the other god, "I remember when you first saw her you tripped over mothers skirt." Thor said between giggles, the avengers burst out into a tiny fit of laughter, even the twins did, "Hey don't make my children laugh at me, Thor you're a horrible influence." That sent the team into another fit of laughter, "Allow me to tell the story, brother please." Thor begged, "I don't see why not."

 

* * *

 

 

  A younger Loki, and Thor sat on the steps on the stairs in the main ball room watching as people danced past, "Brother I am going to dance with, lady Sif will you be okay on your own?" Thor asked standing up and stretching a bit, "Yes I will Thor have a nice dance." Loki looked down at the floor as Thor walked away, Loki stood up and brushed his clothes out with his hands might as well at least attempt to have fun, he started walking through the crowed and saw a girl about his age alone, in the crowed she wore a red velvet dress with large sleeves folded that nearly touched the floor, gold lining her dress, her red hair dun up in a bun, plait trailing into the bun.  
  
  Loki's eyes widened and without thinking he stepped forward and before his magic could protect him he had tripped over his mothers skirt how embarrassing, Loki's face flamed red as Frigga quickly turned around, "Oh no Loki are you alright?" She asked panicked scooping him up into her arms, "Yes I am mother please put me down." He said his face flamed red, "Are you sure Loki dear, your face looks a bit red, do you need a healer?" She asks putting her hand softly against his head, he batted her hand away and scrambled out of her arms, "I-I'm fine mother stop it." "Oh Loki you have a smudge of dirt on your nose let me get that for you." Frigga said licking her thumb and kneeling down, capturing Loki's face in her hands as she rubbed a Loki's nose with her thumb.  
  
  "Mother, please." Loki begged struggling to get away from Frigga's grasp, "Okay, Loki go ahead." Frigga said smiling softly, "Thank you mother, I love you."  
  
  Loki, walked to the girl who was standing awkwardly, staring into the distance, "Hello would you care to dance with me?" He asked turning on the Suave like Thor had taught him, and offered his hand the girl jumped a bit, "Yes of course, prince Loki." She said with a small curtsy putting her small hand into his, he glided her to the dance floor and they faced each other starting to waltz.  
  
  "What's your name?" Loki asked, "I am, Sigyn Iwaldidottir of Vanaheimr, daughter of the vanir Freyja, and dwarf Iwaldi." She said in one breath a faint tint of blush on her cheeks Loki internally rolled his eyes he didn't have a good relationship with Freyja.  
  
  "I assume since you called me prince Loki you know who I am." Loki said smiling a bit at the playful teasing, "Oh yes I do, It's an honour to be chosen to dance with you." Sigyn told her ears tinting red.  
  
  "Sigyn, it is time to leave." A female voice interjected, Loki looked over to the direction of the voice and saw Freyja, her long blonde hair reaching her thighs, a golden circlet adorning her head, and her famous necklace adorning her neck, she wore a white dress with exposed shoulders, her sleeves starting at her elbows, and large like her daughters dress, the sleeves dragging along the floor, "Prince Loki." Freyja said acknowledging Loki's existence, "Lady Freyja." "Hello mother." Sigyn said departing from Loki, and grabbing her mothers hand, "Goodbye, prince Loki have a nice night." She waved goodbye before being pulled off by her mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  "Afterwards Loki asked the all-father for Sigyn's hand in marriage." Thor said finishing the story, the twins now were asleep in Loki's lap, "Why don't you like, Freyja?" Natasha asked looking at Loki suspiciously, "Loki, had previously spread a nasty rumour about, Freyja" "It is true though, Thor she is a loose woman." "A loose woman?" Steve asked wondering if that word was the same as when he was younger, "Yes loose woman, a whore, slut, or harlot, she slept with four dwarfs for a necklace." Loki said cutting Thor off before he could say anything, "You should not say such things about a lady." "Says who, Thor?"  
  
  "So what do we do about the little balls of mischief?" Tony asked staring at the twins in Loki's lap, "I don't know I assume we wait till, Sigyn comes back to fetch them." Loki said staring down at the children, "And when will that be?" Bruce asked, "I have no idea." Loki replied.  
  
  "Sir, it would seem that, lady Sigyn has arrived." Jarvis's voice rang out through the air, it was five weeks later from when the infants appeared on their doorstep, a large portion of the avengers were sleep deprived because of the oddly needy babies, the group was gathered in the living room watching the twins play with Mjölnir intently, Vali was happily gnawing his gums against Mjölnir handle, and Nari was attempting to lift Mjölnir up to no avail, "Send her down, Jarv." Tony said taking a sip of his cup of coffee.  
  
  A few seconds later the lift dinged and out stepped Sigyn, her red hair was up in a bun, and gold circlet graced her head a green jewel hanging down onto her forehead, she wore a black dress that ended at her knees, and was slightly see through at the legs as well, she wore bracelets, on both arms,an anklet, and a gold necklace with multiple jewels on them, and a green shawl thrown over both her shoulders, so basically up to the nines.  
  
  "Hello lady Sigyn." Loki said standing up from his seat and walking over, "Loki, It is nice to see you, how are you faring on midgard?" She asks she looks past him and smiles widely, and rushes past him towards her children, "I'm doing well." Loki said following behind her as she knelt down next to her children and caught their attention, "That is good I hope Vali, and Nari weren't too much trouble." She said picking up said children Vali, grabbed onto her hair, and Nari became interested in her necklace, "Can I ask why you left your children at are doorstep?" Natasha asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
  Sigyn, made bashful expression, "I admit it was not one of my smartest decisions, but I was in a rush you see there has been some problems in Vanaheimr an attempt on my life was made by a renegade, so I needed to protect my children so they would not be harmed, I knew you would be good at this, Loki thank you." Sigyn said turning around a small bit to hug Loki who was knelt behind her, Nari, and Vali made a small whining sound about being squished between both of their parents.  
  
  "I assume the renegade was caught, yes?" Thor asked causing Sigyn to jump noticeably, "Yes we have I will now have to take Nari, and Vali home now." Sigyn said, with a wave of her hand a stick woven basket appeared on the floor beside her, causing some avengers to jump, "You can do magic too?" Tony asked curiously, stepping forward.  
  
  "Yes can my mother is the goddess of magic it is only necessary, man of iron." She said putting the babies inside of the basket, "Will we see the kids again one day?" Natasha asked who had become close to the children, "If you would like one day, maybe I will come back down to midgard with the children." Sigyn said standing up a bit, "I hope to see you again, Sigyn." Loki said not sounding that disappointed about, Sigyn and his children leaving.  
  
  "I, as well, Loki." Sigyn said she looked back between her children and, Loki who has since stood up Sigyn lightly set her basket on the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and kissed him quickly, then in a flash of gold, herself and the children were gone, Loki stood their eyes wide and face flamed red, he lightly placed his fingers against his lips and shook his head as the avengers giggled, "Say nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I changed how Loki, married Sigyn or in my case for the story betrothed, but that's because I didn't really like it, so yeah, also Sigyn doesn't have much info on her in actual mythology so I either free write, or look into the comics so if any of you have any ideas for the next story it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
